Duskclaw's choice
by devilgirl13666
Summary: Not long after Duskkit is born a prophecy is sent to the Medicine cat of Shadowclan. This young she-cat has the chance to become the greatest leader the forest has ever seen, or she will become greatest threat to all the clans. What path will she follow?
1. Intro to the clans

Ok so this is my first time ever writing about the warrior series so please don't try to be too harsh on me. I'm merely doing this for fun but I wouldn't mind putting it out there for people to read.

**This piece is strictly fan base. As much as I love the series itself I did not come up with any real character's. Any characters that aren't original are based off of Erin Hunters characters.**

**Shadowclan**

**Leader-** Whitestar- Yellow eyed shorthaired black tom with a white fur on his belly, paws, and tip of his tail. He carries many scars on his body that tell of his life of a warrior, one on his muzzle, several on his back, a scar of a bite mark on his right hind leg.

**Deputy- **Wolfheart- Medium length light gray furred she-cat with darker gray stripes on her back and head. Bright green, emerald colored eyes. Her tail was cut in half from a battle with a fox.

**Medicine cat-** Graypool- An older she cat with smoky gray colored fur, her muzzle turning white. Her eyes are a light blue color. A scar that runs along her back tells that she was a warrior at one time.

**Medicine cat apprentice- **Foxpaw- Young tom with bright reddish orange fur with white tips on his tail and ears. He has light brown eyes.

**Warriors- **Moonshade- A beautiful charcoal she-cat with reddish streaks running through her fur. Her eyes are a bright midnight blue color. On her chest is a bit of white fur that's in the shape of a crescent moon.

Fernshade- Light brown tabby she-cat with darker brown stripes and light green eyes.

Tigerheart- medium length golden brown tom with black stripes and yellow eyes.

Stoneclaw- Longhaired smoky gray tom with a charcoal belly, an unusually long tail, and Amber eyes.

Whitestripe- Long furred golden tabby tom with a single white streak running along his back. He has amber eyes.

Shadowstorm- Medium length midnight black she-cat with pale green eyes.

Spiderfang- Long legged tom with long dark brown fur with shades of golden orange showing. His eyes are amber.

Badgerclaw- Dark gray large bodied tom, black streaks running from his head to his back, and black tipped tail. He has amber eyes and his body is covered in scars. His muzzle is turning white with age.

Sandstorm- Pale orange, almost tan short furred she-cat with yellow eyes and long legs.

Snowstorm- Medium length furred white she-cat with blue eyes. She has a nasty claw mark scar across her right eye and long her right front leg.

**Queens- **Sunrise- She-cat with one light blue eyes and one bright green. Fur a light almost faded orange color, white belly and darker orange spots showing through.

Mistyclaw- She-cat with bright blue eyes and covered with shot black fur aside from the dark gray tip on her tail where the fur bushes out.

**Apprentices-**Tinypaw- Small she-cat with Amber eyes and medium length light gray almost blue fur, darker gray spots show on her and a single white front left paw. (Mother is Fernshade Mentor is Spiderfang)

Duskpaw- A rather large she-cat with medium length charcoal black fur with small reddish patches spread throughout the length of her body. Her eyes are a midnight blue color. Her right ear has a nick in it close to the top from her first battle. (Mother is Moonshade, Mentor is Stoneclaw)

Redpaw- shorthaired white tom with red eyes, his paws are colored black. (Mother is Snowstorm, mentor is Sandstorm)

Cloudpaw- Shorthaired tom with Blue eyes and a tan pelt and white patches that look like clouds spread throughout his body. (Mother is Snowstorm, mentor is Whitestripe.)

**Kits- **Longkit- tom with unusually long legs, chocolate brown eyes, fur is a light orange color with light brown patches on his face and back to tail. His belly fur is a darker orange. (Mother is Sunrise)

Spottedkit- Light brown she-cat with golden spots spread throughout her fur. She has one light green eye and one light blue. (Mother is Sunrise)

Icekit- Pure white long furred she-kit with bright blue eyes. (Mother is Mistyclaw.

Ravenkit- Black medium length fur she-kit with Amber eyes. (Mother is Mistyclaw)

Crowkit- Longhaired charcoal gray tom with yellow eyes. (Mother is Mistyclaw)

**Elders- **Leafstorm- Beautiful old short haired she-cat with light brown fur with black markings that look like leaves on her pelt. Her eyes are a bright green and her muzzle is white with age.

Blossomheart- An old longhaired she-cat with a brown-gray pelt with darker gray stripes showing. Her eyes are a cloudy color due to the fact she is blind.

Lizardheart- An older tom whose muzzle is white. His pelt is a lighter black color with a light gray belly and white on the tip of his tail. His eyes are yellow.

Lionfang- A large long haired golden tabby tom. The fur on his scruff is thicker and fluffed up giving him the appearance he has a lions mane.

**Thunderclan**

**Leader- **Sunstar- A rather large shorthaired tom with a golden pelt and bright green eyes.

**Deputy- **Redfur- A rather small tom with dark red fur and lighter reddish orange patches mixed in. He has yellow eyes.

**Medicine cat- **Oakleaf- Small tom with dark brown short fur a single patch of light brown fur on his chest is in the shape of a leaf. He is blind but one could never tell.

**Riverclan**

**Leader- **Troutstar- Silver furred tom with patches of light brown and black all throughout his body. He has amber eyes.

**Deputy- **Silverstream- A beautiful shorthaired silver she-cat with bright blue eyes.

**Medicine cat- **Mosspelt- Light brown furred she-cat with even darker patches of brown mixed in, her chest and belly fur is completely white. She has one dark brown eye and one light brown eye.

**Windclan**

**Leader- **Breezestar- Light gray shorthaired she-cat with a white circle patch on her forehead, her eyes are a dark blue.

**Deputy- **Runningwind- long legged short furred black and white tom. His face looks like it has a mask, his eyes are a pale green.

**Medicine cat- **Rainflower- A young, beautiful Silver furred she-cat with streaks of brown mixed in. She has orange eyes.

**Cats outside of the clans**

Shadowheart- Rather large short furred midnight black tom with tufts of white fur on his chest and tip of his tail. His eyes are a midnight blue color. An exile of Shadowclan and mate to Moonshade and father to Duskpaw.


	2. Ch 1 Flash of the past

**Alright this piece of writing is for fun, I need something to do over the summer. I wouldn't mind a few people commenting on it but obviously you don't have to. I know it's probably not the best writing out there but hey go ahead and read.**

The clan leader let out a yowl as he summoned his warriors to him. In front of him stood his former deputy and at one time best friend, Shadowheart. All around him his warriors fought with rouges that Shadowheart had led into the heart of the camp.

"It's time to die you old fool." Shadowheart snarled at his clan leader as he launched himself toward him with unsheathed claws. Sinking into flesh those sharp claws of his ran down the length of his former leaders body, tearing through fur and flesh. Whitestar was in a great deal of pain but did his best to ignore it. The old tom turned and bit into Shadowheart's leg pulling the dark pelted tom out of the air and causing him to land with a loud thud. But he didn't stay down for long for within seconds he was on his paws, twisting his body so that he could sink his teeth into Whitestar's soft neck fur. His leg was released almost at once as the old tom fought to free himself from a grip that would surely bring death to him once more.

As the fight continued to rage outside a she-cat was giving birth to a new set of kits. Beside her Graypool, the medicine cat, spoke in a soothing tone, hoping to calm the frantic queen, while Foxpaw, Graypool's apprentice, kept watch at the entrance. Moonshade knew nothing of her mate's involvement in the battle that raged outside the den, but she did know of the rouges.

The first two of her kits had slid out onto the ground but something about the look on Graypool's face worried her. Though the old she-cat's voice betrayed nothing "That's it, your almost done."

A third and final kit slid onto the ground. Giving the kit a quick sniff Graypool rasped her tongue over it's body. Only when it let out a tiny 'mew' did she pull back, a purr rumbling in her throat

"Congratulations Moonshade it's a she-kit."

There was a sadness in her tone that the queen could not understand. But even though she was exhausted by now Moonshade managed to push herself up so that she may see her kits. Bt when she looked down what saw her horrified. The other two weren't moving, only one in her litter had survived.

"I'm sorry but they were born too early."

"My….my kits!"

Moonshade pushed all three to her belly

"Drink little ones, drink up."

The surviving one immediately began to suckle but the other two made no such moves. Graypool tried to take the two dead kits from her several times but each time Moonshade swatted at her with unsheathed claws and hissed warnings at her. Finally Graypool stepped back, aware it was no use right now.

Outside the rouges had been beaten and Shadowheart sat in front of the leader, beaten, and pouring blood. He seemed as if he could barely stand but even as the leader spoke of his treachery he held his head up high.

"Well do you have anything to say in your defense?"

He was answered by a snarl, already Shadowheart was forcing himself to his feet.

"Fine….Shadowheart if you are ever seen in Shadowclan again you will be killed and left for crow food." After a brief pause the leaders gaze harden "Now leave NOW!"

Flashing a glare back at the leader Shadowheart spoke his final words

"I may leave for now you old fool but you won't live forever, no cat lives forever. But I shall return to this forest one day and when I do each and every one of you will be killed. I will show you no mercy."

As his final words left his mouth his gaze had drifted toward the nursery where a single kit could be heard from. During the battle his daughter had been born, the one cat who will one day need his help. One would think he should fill ashamed of his actions, have deep regret knowing they'd never see that one kit in their entire living life. But not Shadowheart, oh no. His eyes glittered with a triumphant look.

With a heart full of wickedness that not even Starclan would save the former deputy turned his back to Whitestar, making his way out of the camp. He had a limp as he walked but the proud tom held his head up high, meeting the eyes of those who dared to react to him. As he walked out of the camp his form was swallowed by the shadows.

That was the last time Shadowheart ever walked out of the camp.

**Ok just so you know Shadowheart is the father of Duskkit and he will play a big part later on. So try not to forget him too quickly.**


	3. Ch2 A vision revealed

**So here's chapter 2! I'm having quite a bit of fun writing already. I'm grateful for those who have read my story but I would love for someone to send a review, even if it's just to say it's a good job. **

**Three months later**

Graypool sat outside her den, enjoying the warmth of the sun on her fur. All day yesterday she and Foxpaw had been out collecting herbs. With it being Greenleaf it had been a perfect opportunity restock on herbs, one she didn't get often.

As she dozed off Foxpaw, her apprentice, walked toward her, his bushy red tail swaying happily from side to side "Graypool I wish to go visit the swamps." Pausing for a brief moment as if in thought he quickly continued "I saw some berries there I wished to gather."

Cracking an eye open to look up at her apprentice she gave a small nod "But be back by meal time."

Soon he was gone and Graypool had dozed off once more, this time though dreams filled her head.

_Wolfheart stood before her, no longer the deputy of the clan but leader! As she walked life seemed to grow behind her. Soon a young she-cat joined her, her pelt black with reddish patches among her body…it looked like Duskkit. The young cat followed in Wolfstars paw steps but with each step she took darkness followed her. The cries of unknown cats could be heard. Slowly Wolfstar began to fade into nothing and the shadows around Duskkit grew darker till her pelt blended into them. Yet when it seemed as if they would swallow her up completely a bright light came from a cat that appeared from the darkness. He looked strangely like Redkit, his light brightening the darkness. _

"_**The ruling of Whitestar and Wolfstar will not last forever."**_

The voice of Spottedleaf spoke next to Graypool, startling the old medicine cat. She peered over at the tortoiseshell she-cat who had been Thunderclan's medicine cat so many years ago. Without waiting for Graypool to speak she continued to speak.

"_**Dusk will rule over Shadowclan but hatred and a thirst for blood will rule over dusk unless the blinding Red light can learn to calm the hatred swirling inside Dusk."**_

With a gasp Graypool awoke feeling icy cold as she stared across the camp toward the nursery. A pair of midnight blue eyes stared back at her from the entrance, the kits dark fur blending into the shadows of the nursery even though the sun was shining brightly. For some reason the sight of the kit caused a shiver to run down her spine. Though her eyes were full of such innocence the image of the she-cat beside Wolfstar filled her mind. But a few seconds later a pair of bright red eyes peered out beside Duskkit, a white pelt causing light to replace the darkness.

_What will befall my clan?_

Dread spread throughout the medicines cat body for she was sure something would happen very soon that would destroy her clan.

**Yes Duskkit and Redkit will become very close over time. The prophecy will be mentioned several times throughout the story. But just what kind of problems will Shadowclan face?**


End file.
